Shinichiro Kurei
Shinichiro Kurei (暮井 新一郎, Kurei Shin'ichirō) is a character in the manga series Tenjou Tenge. He is the vice-captain of the Juken club. Character Outline Shinichiro Kurei is the vice captain of the Juken club and a third year student at Toudou academy. Shinichiro is a very respectful and knowledgeable individual, possibly the most intelligent member of the Juken club. Despite being a third year student, he is very short. He has an odd shaped head and oval eyes, combined with the strange sounds he makes when sucking on his juice box many confuse him with an extraterrestrial at first. Due to his alien-like appearance he is prone to involuntarily startling & horrifying those around him. He is very knowledgeable and skillful in regards to technology. Despite his respectful nature, it seems he has a perverted side and has been known to take video of the female members changing clothes. Synopsis Manga F arc He arrives just as Maya Natsume is yelling at Bob Makihara for taking his injury lightly, and comments many groups has been lost in the crowd after suffering an injury. Bob confuses Shinichiro with an alien, as does Souichiro trying to capture and videotape him. He introduces himself as the vice-captain of the Juken club, Maya even points out Aya had told them the other day the club had seven members. Bob and Souichiro notice there are only 6, wondering who the seventh member is. Maya refers to the seventh member as worthless, thus she didn't take the time to introduce him. Souichiro and Bob insist with most of the group members injured he could still be useful. Shinichiro offer to take them to meet the inactive member, but points out it's likely a waste of time. Shinichiro takes the two to meet Kagesada Sugano, but he is usually referred to by his nickname (asshat in the manga, scum in the anime). They walk in right as two girls compete for a date with Kagesada by seeing who can suck a conveniently placed Popsicle to the stick the fastest. Naturally Bob and Souichiro label Kagesada a pervert, and have a knife shoved in their face by one of the girls. Nonetheless Kagesada talks to them, insisting he wants nothing to do with the schools annual election tournament. As a man who looks vaguely like Mitsuomi Takayanagi walks by the window, Kagesada ducks under a desk in fear. Shinichiro repeats that it was pointless, saying Kagesada suffered a life threatening injury when Shin Natsume went nuts and died, he no longer has the will to fight as a result. After Bob and Souichiro mock Kagesada, Kagesada challenges them to a fight that night. When they arrive for the fight, they are met by 4 of Kagesada's "Heavenly Divas" who distract Bob. Souichiro moves on where he is met with an army of women, who on Kagesada's command, strip and then mob him. As the women all pale in comparison to Aya Natsume and Maya, Souichiro just forces his way through. As he approaches Kagesada, Shinichirο hits him in the leg with a baseball bat and Kagesada punches him. Shocked by the power of Kagesada's punch Souichiro hits the ground and two girls hold him down. Kagesada and Shinichirο point out dirty tactics is how Mitsuomi rules the school, and Souichiro obviously can't handle it. To prove them wrong Souichiro over powers the girls, stands up and goes to punch Kagesada (assuming he'd dodge). Kagesada doesn't dodge and ends up knocked out the window, so now the attempt to get more uninjured members just created another injured member. Later as Aya and Souichiro try to head to Kyushu with Mouki Emmi, Shinichirο stows away in Aya's bag on Maya's command. As Aya, Souichiro and Yorihira Tsumuji get cornered by Jushi Mataza Tsumuji and his men, Shinichirο saves them by blinding the enemy with the Solar Fist technique. As they retreat into the forest, Jushi catches up and slaughters Yorihira, Mouki and Shinichirο. Despite that, the three climb out from under the motorcoach back at Jushi's base. Turns out the three that Jushi killed were illusions created by Mouki's Dragon's Pupil. Shinichirο had deduced Jushi's 8 arms are connected to a backpack with a wireless modem, in order to control all 8 there has to be some time of mainframe controlling them. He enters the motorcoach and shuts down the machine, instantly halting Jushi's artificial arms movement saving Aya's life. Souichiro subsequently smashes the arms and backpack. As F was in Kyushu to acquire the computer chip hidden with the Emmi family scroll, Shinichirο hides the chip in his cell phone and replaces the real one with a fake. Aya and Shinichirο return from Kyushu without Souichiro and they reveal he was kidnapped by Sohaku Kago. Shinichirο took care of Aya after Sohaku knocked her out, and is the one who discovered he was now missing. He tells the others Souichiro may never come back. From Shinichirο's analysis of the chip found with the Emmi family scroll, he determines that Souichiro is not only the Juken club's trump card, but also F's. He also reveals F does not serve Mitsuomi. He says the chip is a copy of information on the Takayanagi family's main computer, which was locked during Mitsuomi's takeover. Destroying the chip leaves the Takayanagi family computer as the next target, by keeping it they can use it as a trump card. Aya then entrusts the chip to Masataka Takayanagi. Tournament Arc As the tournament approaches Shinichiro determines that the greatest weakness of the Juken club is their lack of unity, and makes recommendations to fix it. Similarly in an attempt to help prepare Masataka for the tournament, Shinichiro provides him a disc containing all the information he's gathered on the opponents, suggesting Mastaka research them. Turns out it was the wrong disc and instead it had Madoka Mawari and Aya in the locker room naked. Maintaining the strategist role into the tournament, Shinichiro maps out the positions of the Archery club as they are pinned down and tries to think of a way out. He also notes the time limit they have to do it in. Luckily Masataka shows up late and ends up winning the whole round for them with a shortcut to their position, shown to him by Shiro Tagami. In the second round, he again informs the others of the abilities and skills of upcoming opponents so they can be prepared for them. He notes the defeat of veteran groups, who shouldn't have lost, is good for them but wonders about the causes of their losses. As Kagesada steps up to be the advance guard in the second round fight, Shinichiro thinks its a bad idea, yet listens to Masataka when he says to let him go. As Kagesada appears to be getting humiliated Shinichiro comments that fights can't be won on passion alone, again Masataka stops him. Turns out Kagesada was winning, secretly choking out his opponent the whole time. Techniques & Abilities Shinichiro's fighting skills (if any) are unknown, he seems to be more the team strategist than a fighter. He does however know some kind of martial art as he trains with the group. Techniques *'Solar Fist Technique': A mock of ''Dragon Ball''s solar flare technique, in actuality he just turns on the high beams of a car and stands in front of it. The purpose of the "technique" is to blind and distract. Category:Characters Category:Juken Club Category:Toudou Academy Category:Male